<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, Full Moon by schneefink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370252">Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, Full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink'>schneefink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Campaign: Skyjacks (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gable was not particularly concerned about Travis getting bitten by a werewolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hold Me: A Comfort Prompfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall, Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a prompt by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sholio">Sholio</a>, "bitten by a werewolf."<br/>This was written before the end of the Nordia arc. I hoped to turn this into something longer, but by now I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gable was not particularly concerned about Travis getting bitten by a werewolf, even if it had happened specifically to turn him into a mindless feral beast and make him attack and kill his companions. (They'd say friends, just to annoy him, but they wanted to try being supportive and there was no need to use emotionally charged words like that.) The woman who had bitten Travis had clearly thought that his crewmates were, well, normal humans. Not that Nodoze couldn't deal with a werewolf – Gable was sure that he'd manage. But Nodoze would have a tough fight, while Jonnit would need just one spell (maybe two, on a bad day, or three if he was too anxious about Travis), and Gable had fought werewolves before and never had any trouble.</p><p>The obvious solution was to just keep Travis in his cabin with Gable and Jonnit during the full moon.</p><p>"It's not like you turning into an animal at night will be unusual," Gable said, and Travis rolled his eyes.</p><p>When Travis started transforming – which looked and sounded exactly as painful as it always did – Gable remembered that they should probably have prepared chains or something like that. It was too late for right now, but they could always send someone for them later. Even if explaining why they needed them might be awkward.</p><p>Travis turned into a huge grey wolf. It looked a bit odd, considering all of his other animal shapes were white. And considerably smaller.</p><p>"Travis?" Jonnit asked cautiously.</p><p>The wolf sat down and tilted his head, looking at them curiously. Then he lay down on the ground.</p><p>Gable exhaled in relief that they pretended was annoyance. They had hoped that Travis' practice in controlling his animal instincts would carry over, but hadn't wanted to assume. It was convenient that no chains would be necessary, that was all.</p><p>"He's very soft," Jonnit said, who was already crouching down next to the wolf and petting him.</p><p>Travis' tail was wagging slowly. Then he growled.</p><p>"Stop that," Gable scolded, but they did sit down and scratch him behind the ears. "You're always so demanding."</p><p>Somehow the wolf looked smug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Travis can't talk as a wolf. He hates it.<br/>Gable is delighted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>